Seduza me, se for capaz
by DeSsAThieMi-cHan
Summary: Está chegando o aniversário de Shuichi e o aniversário de namoro dele e de Yuki, e para este dia, Shuichi pede uma coisa muito especial. Será que Shuichi será capaz de seduzir Yuki?


_Seduza-me, se for capaz..._

_Baseada em: Gravitation_

_Gênero: yaoi/lemon_

_Autora: Dessa-chan_

Yuki e Shuichi eram um casal como qualquer outro, mas na visão deles, eles eram o casal mais romântico do mundo. Eles estavam passando pela melhor fase do namoro, e era como se o mundo fosse só eles dois, e nada mais importava.  
Uma noite maravilhosa de sexta-feira ilustrava um doce cenário romântico dos dois. Sob a luz do luar, eles comiam um delicioso prato de ramen, na varanda fria de seu apartamento. Os dois conversavam e riam muito.  
- Yuki, você é um cara tão inteligente!- dizia Shuichi. Os cabelos rosados subindo ao vento- Como você teve um bloqueio criativo?  
- Ás vezes eu não tinha nenhum ânimo para escrever meus livros, pois tudo na minha vida parecia um inferno.- disse Yuki, ajeitando os cabelos loiros  
- Agora ela é um inferno, Yuki?- pergunto Shuichi, com um ar sedutor  
- Não, pois eu tenho você, Shu-chan...-disse Yuki, aproximando-se de Shuichi e beijando-lhe os lábios  
-Ai Yuki, eu te amo muito!- disse Shuichi, envolvendo-se nos braços de Yuki  
- Eu também, Shu-chan...- disse Yuki, encostando-se nos ombros do amado- Você é meu gatinho...um gatinho cor de rosa e bem carinhoso...  
- Então a diferença entre mim e o Kumagoro-chan do Sakuma é pouca...- brincou Shuichi, fazendo Yuki rir  
- Ai ai Shuichi, você e seu senso de humor...-disse Yuki- Shu-chan, sabe no que eu estava pensando?  
- Bem, seu aniversário está chegando, e o nosso aniversário de namoro também...podíamos dar uma festa com nossos amigos.- disse Yuki  
- É uma boa idéia.- disse Shuichi- Mas também queria passar um momento a sós com você, sabe...ficarmos fazendo algumas coisas...  
- Shuichi, seu pervertido!- disse Yuki- Tudo bem, podemos fazer o que você quiser.  
- Bem...eu tenho um certo desejo...-disse Shuichi- Podemos realizá-lo nesse dia?  
- Claro...-disse Yuki- Do que se trata?  
- Bem, eu queria muito fazer o papel de seme uma vez...- disse Shuichi- O seme sempre foi você todos os dias. Posso ser seme, Yuki? Posso?

- Pode ser, se conseguir...-disse Yuki

- Eu consigo!- disse Shuichi, com um sorriso no rosto

- Então seduza-me, se for capaz...-disse Yuki, desafiador

- Claro que eu vou conseguir, ou não me chamo Shindou Shuichi!- disse Shuichi, triunfante

- Que seja, vamos dormir.- disse Yuki- Já está tarde.

Os dois foram dormir, e Shuichi ficou pensando em como seduzir Yuki, mas depressa adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Yuki acordou cedo para trabalhar, enquanto Shuichi pensava em como faria para fazer papel de seme. Para ter algumas idéias, Shuichi começou a ver um hentai que tinha desde a época do colégio, e quando estava ficando excitado, Hiro entrou pela porta e o pegou no flagra.

- Meu Deus, Shuichi!- gritou Hiro- Já de manhã você começa com essas coisas? Eu hein...

- Ah, gomen Hiro.- disse Shuichi, desligando o vídeo-É que...escuta, você pode me dar uma ajudinha?

- No que?- perguntou Hiro

- É que eu tenho um certo desejo de ser o seme nas relações entre eu e o Yuki.- disse Shuichi- Mas eu nunca fui seme antes, e não sei como fazer.

- Treina, ué?- disse Hiro

- Ah, como?- perguntou Shuichi- Com quem, ou o que?

- Eu colaboro e sirvo de cobaia até o dia.- disse Hiro, com um ar sedutor

- Obrigado Hiro!- disse Shuichi, abraçando o amigo- O que eu faria sem você?

- Sei lá!- disse Hiro, sorrindo- Mas eu sei o que você faria comigo...vamos...

Hiro aproximou-se de Shuichi e os dois começaram a se beijar loucamente. Eles se aproximaram do sofá e continuaram a se beijar enquanto despiam-se. Shuichi deitou Hiro cuidadosamente no sofá e começou a beijar de leve o corpo do amigo, que não demonstrava nenhuma reação de prazer. Shuichi, foi até o pênis do amigo e começou a chupá-lo bem devagar, arrancando muitos suspiros do amigo que estava ficando muito excitado. Logo, Shuichi parou de chupar o pênis de Hiro e, estremecendo, lambeu seus dedos e introduziu um deles cuidadosamente na entrada do amigo. Hiro ainda não estava demonstrando reação alguma, apenas suspirava de vez em quando, o que levou Shuichi a levantar devagar as pernas de Hiro e introduzir seu pênis bem devagar. Shuichi não queria machucar o amigo, e foi bem cuidadoso com todos os movimentos, mas Hiro ainda não demonstrava que estava gostando muito. Shuichi entrou completamente em Hiro e começou com os movimentos de vai e vem, arrancando alguns suspiros mais longos de Hiro. Percebendo isso, Shuichi aumentou a velocidade, tomando cuidado para não ficar muito agressivo. Shuichi começou a acariciar os cabelos de Hiro, que beijava o pescoço de Shuichi. e disse, suspirando no ouvido de Hiro:

- Hiro...eu acho que eu vou...é agora! Vamos juntos...

Shuichi chegou ao seu limite e abraçou Hiro. Depois que se recuperou, perguntou a ele:

- E então, como foi?

- Sinceramente?- perguntou Hiro

- É...-disse Shuichi

- Péssimo...-disse Hiro

- Mas...mas...você...achei que você estivesse gostando!- disse Shuichi, muito desapontado

- Até estava.- disse Hiro- Mas, você foi muito cuidadoso com tudo. Acredito que o Yuki, assim como eu, deve gostar de algo mais...selvagem, se é que você me entende.

- Acredito que sim. –disse Shuichi- Mas, o que preciso fazer pra melhorar?

- Bem, pra começar, você tem que provocar o Yuki de alguma forma que o deixe mais excitado.- disse Hiro- Depois, seja mais agressivo, não precisa se preocupar se vai acabar machucando ou coisa assim.

- Hmmm...certo...-disse Shuichi- Posso tentar de novo?

- Ta bom.- disse Hiro- Vamos lá.

Seguindo os conselhos de Hiro, a cada dia que passava, Shuichi tentava ser mais agressivo e provocante. Sua situação foi melhorando, até que o dia que antecedeu o aniversário deles chegou, e Hiro foi mais uma vez à casa de Shuichi.

- Essa é sua última chance Shuichi.- disse Hiro- Você melhorou muito durante a semana, mas ainda precisa trabalhar um pouco de agressividade. Pense que quanto mais agressivo você for, mais o Yuki vai ficar excitado, e melhores serão os resultados.

- Certo...- disse Shuichi

- Então vamos?- perguntou Hiro

- Senta ai- disse Shuichi, apontando para a cama

Hiro, sem entender muito, sentou-se na cama dele e Shuichi colocou no rádio uma música muito romântica e sensual. Hiro ainda não entendia muita coisa, mas logo ele começou a se excitar ao ver Shuichi tirar a roupa para ele, como num striptease. Assim que terminou de tirar a roupa, Shuichi tirou a roupa de Hiro bem devagar e começou a beijá-lo. Hiro sentiu seu corpo estremecer, e soltava leves suspiros de prazer. Shuichi abaixou e ao encontrar o pênis de Hiro, começou a alisá-lo bem devagar, para logo depois chupá-lo, violentamente. Hiro estava muito excitado, e sentiu algo percorrer seu corpo, e logo que olhou, viu Shuichi cheio de sêmen na boca, que o garoto engoliu como se tivesse sede daquilo. Hiro e Shuichi começaram a se beijar, e Shuichi deitou o amigo na cama. Hiro estava muito excitado, e nem imaginava que Shuichi pudesse dar tanto prazer a ele. Shuichi acariciava o corpo de Hiro, fazendo-o gemer muito. Para deixar as coisas mais sensuais, Shuichi introduziu dois de seus dedos na entrada de Hiro, fazendo o amigo gemer muito. Hiro estava morrendo de prazer, e antes que pudesse falar o quanto estava gostando, Shuichi sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Se estiver gostando, diga meu nome...

- Sim...-disse Hiro- Sim...ah, Shuichi!

Sem pensar mais, Shuichi retirou os dedos de onde estavam e começou a penetrar Hiro, arrancando suspiros e mais suspiros do amigo. Hiro chamava pelo nome dele, e Shuichi entrava cada vez mais fundo a cada estocada, fazendo movimentos violentos, porém excitantes, que faziam Hiro gemer cada vez mais. Hiro por sua vez sentia-se mais completo a cada estocada de Shuichi, e quanto mais fundo ele entrava, mais ele gostava, mais ele se sentia bem.

- Shuichi...Shuichi...ah...ah...-gemia Hiro

- Hiro...- suspirou Shuichi- Está vindo...vamos, diga meu nome...mais alto...

- Shuichi...- gemia Hiro, chegando ao limite- Ah...ah...Shuichi!

Shuichi e Hiro chegaram ao seu limite, e ficaram deitados na cama. Os batimentos de Hiro eram rápidos. Ele jamais tinha tido nenhuma relação tão boa como aquela, e estava se sentindo ótimo, mais completo. Depois de se recuperar, Shuichi perguntou:

- E então Hiro?

- Foi...foi maravilhoso.- disse Hiro, ainda não completamente recuperado- Nunca tive nada parecido. Se você fizer assim com o Yuki, ele não resistirá.

- Obrigado Hiro.- disse Shuichi, sorrindo

No dia da festa, Shuichi e Yuki receberam os amigos no apartamento deles, onde estava rolando uma grande balada. Shuichi não via a hora de mostrar o que havia aprendido para Yuki. No meio da festa, Hiro foi até Shuichi e perguntou:

- E aí Shuichi, hoje é o grande dia...preparado?

- Mais ou menos, Hiro.- disse Shuichi- Como vou seduzir o Yuki?

- Eu tenho uma solução...-disse Hiro- Olha o que eu trouxe.- e mostrou uma sacola cheia de apetrechos, perfeitos para a ocasião, como chantilly e algumas coisas bem sensuais

- Uau, Hiro!- exclamou Shuichi- Isso será muito útil! Obrigado!

Shuichi pegou a sacola e guardou-a no quarto. Todos curtiram muito a festa e dançaram muito. Assim que a festa acabou, Shuichi foi para o quarto, aprontar se para o grande momento.

- Shuichi?- disse Yuki- Você está pronto?

- Estou!- disse Shuichi- Entre Yuki.

Yuki entrou no quarto e viu uma decoração vermelha e laranja, composta por velas, lenços e pétalas de rosa. Ficou impressionado com a criatividade de Shuichi, e procurou pelo amante no quarto. Olhando para a cama, Yuki viu Shuichi deitado de barriga para cima, com um top rosa e peludo, um short curto rosa e peludo, e estava com rabo, pata e orelhas de gato.

- O que é isso, Shuichi?- perguntou Yuki, já excitado

- Eu sou um gatinho, esqueceu?- disse Shuichi, com uma voz muito sedutora- Vem cá, o gatinho quer a sua atenção.

Yuki se aproximou e Shuichi o deitou na cama, roubando um beijo. Yuki retribui o beijo com muito amor, e logo espanta-se ao ver que Shuichi está virado de costas pra ele, tirando sua roupa bem devagar, para que Yuki pudesse ver cada detalhe de seu corpo. No fim, Shuichi ficou só com as orelhas de gato, e puxou Yuki para perto de si. Yuki estava muito excitado e o volume de sua região baixa era facilmente visto por Shuichi, que começou a tirar as roupas de Yuki bem devagar, enquanto beijava e acariciava o corpo do amado. Assim que Yuki estava completamente nu, Shuichi tirou de dentro da sacola o pote de chantily. Yuki ficou imaginando o que Shuichi faria com aquilo, mas logo entendeu, quando Shuichi começou a passar chantily por todo seu corpo e o de Yuki. Quando já estavam cobertos de chantily, Shuichi disse:

- Yuki, esse chantily é tão gostoso...- Shuichi lambeu sua própria mão- Prova um pouco em mim...lambe todo o meu corpo...

Yuki obedeceu, passando sua língua vagarosamente por todo o corpo de Shuichi, até que chegou ao pênis, que começou a chupar sem parar.

- Yuki, não.- disse Shuichi, afastando a cabeça de Yuki- Deixe- me provar um pouco de você.

Shuichi começou a lamber todo o corpo de Yuki, bem devagar como Yuki fez com ele, e caminhou com ele até a cama, onde deitou o corpo do amado e começou a chupar seu pênis bem devagar, excitando Yuki ainda mais.

- Yuki...gatinhos gostam de leite...- disse Shuichi, suspirando- Me dá um pouco desse leite, vamos...

Yuki respondeu aos sentidos do seu corpo e encheu a boca de Shuichi com seu sêmen, que o garoto engoliu, muito satisfeito. Shuichi continuou a beijar o corpo de Yuki, passando a mão por cada centímetro do corpo do amado e dando atenção especial a virilha e aos mamilos, que não parava de acariciar e esfregar. Shuichi colocou dois de seus dedos, lubrificados pelo sêmen do amado, na entrada rosada de Yuki, fazendo com que ele suspirasse cada vez mais. Sentindo que Yuki estava excitado, Shuichi começou a penetrá-lo, fazendo com que Yuki gemesse muito e pressionasse cada vez mais o corpo de Shuichi ao seu. Shuichi aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos e das estocadas, entrando cada vez mais fundo. Yuki estava se sentindo cada vez mais completo, sentindo Shuichi entrar e sair de dentro dele, sentindo o quanto era bom receber tanto carinho do homem que mais amava no mundo.

- Shu...Shu...Shu-chan...ahhh...- gemia Yuki, cada vez mais alto

- Isso Yuki, mais alto...-suspirava Shuichi

- Shu-chan...eu vou...-gemeu Yuki

- Então diga, diga o que sente agora...-suspirou Shuichi- Diga o que sente por mim...

- Shu...Shu-chan...eu...eu...EU TE AMO!!- disse Yuki, soltando um último gemido bem alto

Shuichi finalizou a noite com uma última estocada bem longa. Os dois chegaram ao seu limite e ficaram deitados, abraçados. Tinha sido a melhor noite de Yuki. O loiro nunca tinha ficado tão excitado, e nunca tinha recebido tanto prazer quanto naquela noite. A melhor, com certeza a melhor, pensava Yuki. Assim que se recuperou, Shuichi disse:

- Eu consegui, hein Yuki.- disse Shuichi

- É...foi maravilhoso.- disse Yuki- A melhor noite que já tive.

- Obrigado.- disse Shuichi, sorrindo- Mas sabe, Yuki...eu prefiro que você seja o seme...

- Meu gatinho, disse Yuki, envolvendo Shuichi- Eu acho que nós dois podemos fazer esse papel, desde que possamos nos amar sempre.

- Pra sempre vamos nos amar, Yuki.- disse Shuichi

- Eu te amo!- disse Yuki

- Eu também te amo...-disse Shuichi

Havia sido a melhor noite dos dois, uma noite que eles jamais esqueceriam. Uma noite maravilhosa, que ficaria para sempre nas memórias desses dois amantes. Aquele momento marcaria a união eterna do casal, que poderia ser o mais apaixonado de todos: Yuki Eiri e Shindou Shuichi.


End file.
